The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the field of vehicles, household electrical appliances, industrial machines and so on, there is an actual requirement for integrating a metal with a resin composition. Currently, a composite of the metal and resin compositions is normally formed with an adhesion agent at room temperature or under a heating condition. However, metal-resin composites formed with the adhesion agent may have a poor adhesion force between the metal and resin compositions. In addition, a subsequent surface treatment such as anodic oxidation may damage the metal-resin composites, because the adhesion agent between the metal and resin compositions has poor acid and alkali resistance.